Kaguya Naruto
by Lost in the Shadow
Summary: As a kid, Naruto is taken in by Orochimaru, and used in a dangerous experiment similar to his attempt to give people the mokuton bloodline. The snake tests the transfusion with the Corpse Bone Pulse bloodline. Years later, the boy is sent back to Konoha.
1. The Mysterious Boy, Naruto

The Chuunin peered over the wall. Some lone person was running down the path, heavily panting. He was the first person to come in all day, and the Chuunin noted the boy's ragged clothing. He couldn't be a genin back from a mission, because his team would have been right alongside him. "Halt!" The Chuunin shouted, alerting his partner to the boy's presence. "State your name and business!"

The boy sat down, exhausted. "Is this Konoha?" he asked, and the Chuunin on guard duty frowned.

"We'll be asking the questions! State your name and business!" He shouted back down, and his partner reached a hand over to him. The Chuunin gave the guard a look that clearly said, "It's just a kid. Give him a break." The guard sat down in a chair, muttering to himself. "Softy." The man's partner turned around and fixed him in a glare that clearly said, "You're really immature, you know that?" Turning back around to face the kid, the Chuunin noticed that the boy was about 13 years in age, and wearing an almost shredded black cloak, and an orange and black shirt with dark grey pants. (Sorry, not the best outfit. But my first one was even lamer, so feel lucky.)

"Yeah, this is Konoha!" the friendly guard shouted down to him. The grumpy guard just muttered something to himself about being "too nice to random strangers." The kid breathed a sigh of relief, and collapsed, lying on his back in the middle of the trail.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that. I've got business with the Hokage, so could he spare a moment?" The mean guard mumbled something along the lines of "No, you miserable little urchin." And the nice guard immediately offered to take the boy to him. Along the way to the Hokage's office, the boy talked to the nicer man. "You know, I had expected that he'd come to me, instead of letting some random stranger into the village." The guard smiled.

"If you had any idea of the amount of paperwork he has to do, you'd know that there's no way the Hokage could possibly leave his office for anything other than an emergency." The man stared down at the kid. Up close, he could see that his rips in his cape went through the other clothing as well, but there was no scar from a cut in any of the places. "What's your name, kid?" He asked, wondering who this boy was, and why he had holes in his clothing.

The blonde haired kid looked up. "I'm Kaguya Naruto. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The Chuunin smiled back at him.

"Why, I'm Sarutobi Asuma. On a different subject though, who ripped your clothes like that?" The boy looked down, and it seemed to Asuma that there was something he wished to hide.

"It'll suffice to say that it was the work of my kekkai genkai. That is sort of why I'm here in the first place, and I'll tell you the details once we meet the Hokage, Sarutobi-sama." The Chuunin nodded, and the two of them continued on to the tower.

"Excuse me, but there's a visitor for Hokage-sama." Asuma said, as he reached the Chuunins stationed outside of the Sandaime's office. They let him enter, the mysterious boy following without a sound. Once the two entered the Hokage's office, Naruto immediately bowed so deep it was slightly disturbing. "Why are you doing that, kid?" Asuma asked, slightly confused. The Hokage gave a big smile as the boy returen to his normal position.

"Cause he's the _Hokage_." He stated, as if it was the dumbest question he'd ever been asked. "Everyone knows that the Hokage is the greatest of the seven kages! He deserves respect!" Both Sarutobi began to laugh.

"Ah, I was never one for all that nonsense anyway." The Sandaime said, the smile still on his old features. "Come now, tell me why are you here." Naruto sat in the seat that the Hokage indicated, and Asuma made to leave the room. "Hold it Asuma. Do you mean to tell me that you are completely uninterested in this boy's story?"

The Chuunin sat down, and smiled. "Well, I just assumed that…" He trailed off, and the Hokage smiled.

"Well, I think your team can wait." At this comment Naruto stared at the older ninja with a look of confusion.

"I didn't know Chuunin could take on a Genin squad." He said, and the man laughed.

"Well, they can't. I'm a Jounin, you see." Although the question had been answered, Naruto's expression did not change. Asuma understood what he was thinking and decided to answer the question before it was asked. "I know, it isn't normal for jounin to have guard duty. I was volunteering. Good thing too, or you may have never got in." Naruto's mind flashbacked to the grumpy Chuunin on guard duty.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, and gave the jounin a sheepish grin.

"Now, about why you're here…" The Hokage said, and Naruto began to explain his story.

Far away, a snake-like man smiled. "He should have reached Konoha by now… He should fit right in with the other two…" He hissed, a truly frightening smile coming onto his face.


	2. Revelations of the past?

"Well, I was born in Rice County. Seven years ago I was enrolled in the ninja academy in it's hidden village. One year later, the village was destroyed by some man named Onoki-something. He took over the village, and it became Otogakure." At this both the Hokage and Asuma gasped. They had known that Oto had been another village, but no that it had been taken over. The other countries just thought that the leader had wanted to change the name, or something stupid like that.

"Well, my mother died in the attack, and my father escaped with me and my older brother. We immediately fled the country, knowing that his ninja would kill us, had we stayed. For years, we ran. Me and my brother were able to survive by training our bloodline limit to it's fullest. The three of us had killed too many Oto jounin to count. My father didn't possess the Kekkai Genkai, but he had experience that had made him one of the primary candidates to become the village's kage. So we fought, and survived. We had to deal with a squad of Hunter-nin a week. But," And Naruto started to cry. "It's all over now." Rubbing the tears from his eyes, he continued to recount the event. "Just yesterday, my Otousan and Oniisan stayed behind, so I could escape. As I left, I could hear my brother be captured… I can only assume that my father died."

Asuma leaned in, and tried to comfort the boy, and the Hokage was already sensing something odd about the boy's demeanor. 'If his father died, and his brother was captured, why wasn't he crying before now?' He thought. He kid looked up, and the Sandaime stared into his eyes. They were cold, and dead.

"I'm not sure it was yesterday, but I can see from your eyes that you have lost something in your life recently. Now tell me, why do you come to me with this?" The Hokage said, and the boy stared in amazement.

"My father's last words no me were 'Get to Konoha! You'll be safe there! The Hokage will make sure of that, if he hears about Oro-' And then he was cut off." Naruto looked down. "I assume he died then. I was too busy running to go back and check."

The Hokage's eyes shined dangerously. "About the man who destroyed your village, was his name _Orochimaru?_" He asked hastily, and the boy slowly nodded.

"Something like that. If it was, then my father may have been trying to say, 'If he hears about Orochimaru.' right?" The Hokage nodded solemnly. "Asuma, you know what this means. I'll alert the ANBU. Meanwhile, I'll have the boy replace the one who died on your squad for now." Sarutobi (Asuma) nodded, and left with Naruto.

As the two of them leaped through the air, Naruto almost laughed. 'That was too easy. Orochimaru-sama sure made a good cover story! I wonder what Oniisan's doing now, though. Oh well, infiltrating this pathetic village should be easier than anyone had expected. Just to find the other two infiltrators… Kabuto and-' A voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Just warning you, my students are a bit rowdy. Especially Anko. You may get hurt, if you don't watch yourself." Naruto grinned. "My lifestyle made me watch myself more than any ninja in a hidden village. I think I can handle one girl."

"Hey Asuma! Who's the runt?" Anko yelled, as the two ninja came into the clearing. (In this fic, Anko is only four years older than Naruto.)

"Ah, so you didn't-" A shuriken was thrown at the kid, and he made no move to dodge it, everyone watching as it went into his cheek enough to draw blood, then was violently knocked away when it came in contact with a bone. "Never seen that happen before." Asuma said, and Naruto laughed.

"Now meet my attack! Bone Shuriken!" In one swift motion, Naruto's kneecaps shot right out of his skin and into his hands, with new ones already there to take their place. Grabbing them, he spun around, and launched the projectiles at the opposing girl. The three ninja just sat there, frozen in shock, as Anko's shuriken holster was cut off her belt, along with a scratch appearing on her cheek, deeper than Naruto's. "Now we're scratch buddies!" He joked, and Anko put him in a headlock, and gave him a noogie.

'Wow. Acting like old friends already.' Asuma thought, slightly confused why he wasn't dead for injuring Anko. The third teammate only stared onward, but with a more knowledgeable thought going through his mind.

'There is no way in hell they haven't met before. Anko would only act like this to someone she has known for a long time.' Unknown to the two onlookers, two more thoughts were flying around the clearing.

'Some things never change, huh, Neesan? Hey wait! That's painful! You must have not liked my joke.'

'That was just about the LAMEST JOKE I'VE EVER HEARD!!! You moron. Well, your arrival only means one thing doesn't it? It's finally time to destroy this pathetic village, and show the world the strength of Orochimaru-sama!'

(Yes, the plot is now revealed, and the story set in motion. Don't worry, I'm not going straight to Orochimaru's big plan to destroy Konoha yet. First, Naruto and Anko are going to spend three months collecting the information that they need for the attack on Konoha. Meaning… time to introduce the other characters!)

Next Chapter: Enter, pawns of Naruto!

Preview: Sasuke looked at the boy standing in front of him. "Move, you freak." He said, and the kid stepped out of the way, but placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked by. "Tell me… do you want power? For I know a way to achieve it…"


	3. Enter, pawns of Naruto!

Now it's Time for Review Replies! I'm disappointed; only one person asked a question.

Sony Boy – Yes, Anko's evil. Orochimaru hasn't ditched her, instead, he was smart. Anko was sent to Konoha for two reasons. 1. The snake decided to send her somewhere far away so that he didn't have to deal with her. 2. He got another spy in Konoha as well.

Naruto is not Orochi's favorite, because Sasuke still has the Sharingan, allowing him to copy juitsu, and that would help him learn all of them. Naruto is, however, tied with Kimimaro for power and standing in Oto's forces. However, unlike his Niisan, he doesn't have a terminal illness. But, he does have the Kyuubi, and that is what makes him inhabitable. If Orochitried to use the juitsu on him, it would lock away Naruto's main personality, leaving him open for control, but Kyuubi would then permanently take control. For this reason, the juitsu wouldn't work on Sakura either, because she has multiple personality disorder, and so Inner Sakura would then take over.

"Now, training will begin! First, we'll see the strength of the new kid. Naruto, don't disappoint me!" Asuma said, and Anko got ready. Naruto merely sat down on the grass.

"Okay, if you say so, Asuma-sensei." He said, locking eyes with Anko. The girl almost laughed.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Naruto backflipped into a standing position. "Well, I would have, but something tells me I can't beat you like that. Anyway, are we going to begin?"

Anko shrugged. "Striking Shadow Snakes!" She said, and several snakes came out of her sleeve, extending towards Naruto.

"I shall end this quickly… Yaemugura no Mai!" He pulled two bone swords out of his shoulder, and Asuma realized that they used to be the boy's arm bones. 'What is he?' Asuma asked, as Naruto blocked the snakes, and charged forward.

Just as he was about to collide with Anko, he reappeared behind her, and bones shot out of his back. She was expecting this though, and threw herself forward to dodge it. As the spikes retreated, Naruto turned around, still holding the two bone swords. "Impressive, you have very good speed." He said, and began to slowly walk towards Anko.

The sadistic kunoichi began to back up, and fired off another Shadow Snake juitsu. As before, Naruto merely blocked tham with the swors, and walked slowly towards Anko. "You shall lose… Tsubaki no Mai!" He rapidly attacked with the two swords, His and Anko's bodies becoming a blud as they moved at incredible speed. After the flurry of blows was over, they just stood there, and Asuma looked onward in curiosity.

Sevral deep gashes appeared on the girl, and she frowned. "Shouldn't have gone easy on you, should I?"

Naruto laughed. "Probably not. But hey, there's always tomorrow." He turned around, and Anko threw several Shuriken at him. They were deflected by bones that grew out of his back. Asuma just stared in disbelief. The blonde turned around. "Well, well. I shoud have known that some one as violent as you wouldn't give up so easily. Now, I don't wish to hurt you too badly, but you give me no choice… Fushinshi no Mai!" The bone swords grew to incredibly long lengths. "I'll skewer you, you piece of trash!"

Anko was hard pressed to dodge the giant needle-like swords. "A little intense, aren't you?" She said, ducking one, and flipping over the other.

"In battle, there is no room for pity, or mercy." Naruto stated, too distracted by answering the comment to pay attention to Anko's kick to his forehead. He went flying backwards, and fell on his back.

"There's also no room for distractions. Shouldn't you have learned that by now?" She teased. Naruto got to his feet. "Shouldn't you have learned that nothing is ever as it seems?" He taunted, and two bone spikes came up from the ground. An the base, two bone hands reached out, and grabbed Anko's ankles. "Sawarabi no Mai." He said, and laughed.

The purple haired girl frowned. "But… how did you?" she asked and Naruto pulled a bone sword out of his arm again. "I planted the bones when my back touched the ground. Now, pay for your incompetence, trash. Tsubaki no Mai!" He ran forward, attempting to spear Anko on his sword, but Asuma stopped him.

"This is just training. You don't actually try to kill your opponent." Naruto stared at him coldly. "Every battle is one for your life. 'Training' will only make you soft, if there is nothing at risk. I was raised to follow this, and I sure Anko knows exactly what I mean."

Asuma grimaced, as he thought back to something the Hokage had told him.

-Semiflashback- _"Orochimaru was a great student, but he believed in two things that were almost completely wrong. One: As long as you get your way, it doesn't matter about those you hurt, and Two: If you train without risks, you will only become soft. No matter how good you get, you will never be prepared for true battles. These things were what guided him onto the wrong path."_ –Over- "It's not in your best interest to believe that way. The last one who did…" Asuma trailed off.

"Became a great ninja?" Naruto asked. His jounin sensei shook his head. "Destroyed your ninja village." Naruto smiled. "Maybe he wasn't so bad after all." At this comment, Asuma began to worry for his young charge's future.

After the squad had done some non-scrimmage training exercises, they were dismissed. Naruto went to find the primary objective of his mission in Konoha. Orochimaru had told him that it would be all too easy to lure him over to their side, just offer him the kind of power that came with his cursed seals.

The boy's name was Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto only needed to find one of his fangirls to track him down. Noticing a blonde haired girl looking for someone, Naruto approached her. "Excuse me, but do you know where I might find Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked.

The girl turned to him and frowned. "Well, that's who I'm looking for, so I can't help you there."

Naruto smiled. "Okay. Sorry to bother you…" He trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Ino." 'Bunta.' He thought. "Ino-sempai." The girl looked at him strangely after that. "Why'd you call me sempai?" She asked, and Naruto gave an insincere smile.

"Because I became a proper ninja only today, so you must have been one longer than I have. Therefore, you are my sempai." Then a thought came into his mind. "However," He added with a smirk, "that has nothing to do with skill level, I suppose."

Ino rounded on him, outraged. "And just what is that supposed to mean?! You think I'm inferior because I'm a girl, don't you?!" She screamed, drawing many stares. Most of which were from people who thought 'I feel sorry for whoever just said that to Ino-san.'

"Oh no. I just mean that no one's ever beaten me in battle, that's all. I'm not sexist, anyone who's met Tayuya couldn't be. Although you two seem to share a common explosive temper." Now everyone who was listening thought, 'Oh crap. That guy's dead.'

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Ino yelled, and punched Naruto square in the face. But her hand merely bounced off, in an immense amount of pain.

"Wow. That was weak. You are no more than another piece of garbage. Power is all, and you have none." He said, scowling. "Clearly, your beauty does not make you strong. Once you become strong, then I _might _associate with you." He then walked off, leaving a flustered and confused Ino in his wake.

'Did that guy just say what I think he did?! I'LL KILL HIM!!! Wait… he called me beautiful.. and he wasn't that bad looking either. But he won't talk to me unless I become strong… just like Sasuke.'

A few blocks down the road, Naruto spotted a black haired kid, with eyes that were similar to his own. 'This must be Uchiha.' He thought, and hurried after him.

Sasuke looked at the boy standing in front of him. "Move, you freak." He said, and the kid stepped out of the way, but placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked by. "Tell me… do you want power? For I know a way to achieve it…"

The boy's eyes sparked. "What? What is it!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh. 'Orochimaru-sama was right. Gaining this boy will be like taking candy from a baby.'

"All you must do is meet my master at this location during the next Chuunin exams. He will show you the way." Naruto said, handing him a small map. "Day two of the test, slip away from your team, and join us. DO NOT take anyone with you, unless they are willing to do anything for power." And then, Naruto made one hand seal, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. (What Kabuto did to disappear with Baki and a few other sand nin.)

Next chapter: Attack of the Rookie Nine!

Preview: Naruto laughed as he ducked under Kiba's 'ultimate' attack, and grabbed the boy's wrist. Throwing him to the ground, he jumped over a punch from the pink haired girl. Vaulting off her arm, sending her crashing to the ground, he moved to attack the shadow user. Sasuke was just standing back, watching. "Is this the power he mentioned?"


	4. Attack of the Rookie Nine!

As Naruto continued on his way, he saw an Inuzuka with his and Anko's other teammate. "I tell ya, that guy's suspicious. He just reeked of evil." The Inuzuka looked at the other boy strangely, and then turned toward Naruto.

"Is it that guy? He's radiating a pretty foul smell, just like you said." Naruto glared at the kid, ready to kill the pathetic Inuzuka.

The kid leaned in, and in a voice that he thought was inaudible, whispered to Kiba. "YES, Kiba, but you do realize he now wants to kill you!" The boy paled, and Naruto took a step forward.

"That was dumb, you piece of trash. You will die for your stupidity." He said, and Kiba was really wishing that he hadn't just said that. His friend looked at him like 'You got yourself into this' and stepped away from the dog boy. Naruto pulled a bone sword out of his shoulder, and Kiba suppressed his shock at how creepy his Kekkai Genkai was.

"For your best interests, you should leave him alone." A voice said, and Naruto turned around to find a confident Aburame and a scared looking Hyuuga standing behind him. He then sensed the Uchiha's presence, in an alley not too far ahead.

'Even he caught me? Oh well. It's not like I'm not supposed to be walking the streets of Konoha.' The Aburame's bugs were within striking range of Naruto, but his sword was pressed against Kiba's neck. For a long time, no one moved, too scared that the slightest occurrence would cost one of the two their lives.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Two feminine voices yelled, breaking the dead silence. Sasuke tried to run through the scene to escape, but was soon flying-fangirl-glomped by Ino and Sakura. A reluctant Choji and Shikamaru trailing behind their squad's kunoichi member. As Sasuke struggled to his feet, Ino let go in surprise.

"Hey, it's that guy! I guess you know where Sasuke-kun is- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KIBA!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, preparing to kill him. But these annoying insects won't let me." He said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, stop him! You can't allow our friends to be threatened!" Ino commanded. The boy laughed.

"We should take this to a place that's a bit more isolated. Just one condition…" Naruto pointed at Shino. "His Insects don't get involved. Without them, I can beat you trash ninja any day."

"So, when I win, your little mutt friend shall be disposed of. Got it?" Naruto said, and everyone but Kiba nodded. The Inuzuka looked around, confused.

"Hey, why do I have to die? It's not like I particularly deserve to!" Everyone stared at him.

"Kiba." Shino announced. "You're clearly the least productive member of the rookie nine, so it's okay with them. Their fighting based on principle, not on liking you enough to keep you around. If they had a choice, they'd probably just let you fight alone, but that's not moral. In addition to that, the guy-" "Naruto." "Naruto, could say that he'd kill anyone in battle, but he didn't. He's only out to get you, so don't complain about their reasons to try and save you."

Most of the people stood around, their mouths open in shock. "You know, that the longest Shino has ever talked. Ever." Kiba said, and Shino stared back at him.

"Don't make me help him." At this Naruto laughed. "Wow, this place _is_ messed up! Oro- I mean, my father would have never expected it to be more dysfunctional than Otogakure! There's TWO girls with anger management issues," At this, Ino and Sakura began to fume. "A bug boy, those who rely on their kekkei genkai, me included, and a whole bunch of freaks!" By now, everyone but Sasuke, Chouji and Hinata were in a rage. "Oh, yeah. And the fatso."

"That's IT! You're going down!" Chouji yelled, initiating the attack. "Multi-Size no juitsu!" he turned into his typical ball of fat, and charged at Naruto.

"Akeisha no Mai." Naruto calmly stated, a large bone plate sliding out of his back. He rammed the shield into the lower half of Chouji's tank, sending it flying into the air. Shikamaru tried to hit him with Shadow Possession, but Naruto doged both it, and Chouji's return to earth.

"RAN. No. mai. He said, his voice going from loud to soft. Bones stared to come out of Naruto, until a perfect clone, but without flesh, stood in front of him. His clothing was mostly shredded from the maneuver, but his pants were intact, because the leg bones for the clone had once been Naruto's ribs. Instantly, everyone stopped and looked at him. The three girls were staring for completely different reasons than the boys though. "Now, witness my power." He said, a crystalline pattern now flowing over his skin.

"Tsubaki no Mai!" He shouted, pulling out a sword from his shoulder. "You call that an attack!?" Kiba said. Causing Naruto to give one of his creepy smiles.

"I nearly beheaded you with it, an I won't fail again." Kiba frowned, as his friend had started to laugh at him, along with a few snickers from some of the other rookies. "Man Beast Ultimate Taijuitsu: Fang Over Fang!" He shouted, as he performed man beast clones, then ran towards Naruto. "Gatsuuga!"

Naruto laughed as he ducked under Kiba's 'ultimate' attack, and grabbed the boy's wrist. Throwing him to the ground, he jumped over a punch from the pink haired girl. Vaulting off her arm, sending her crashing to the ground, he moved to attack the shadow user. Sasuke was just standing back, watching. "Is this the power he mentioned?"

Naruto smiled again at Sasuke's gaze. "I shall show you what it really is… Haku no Mai!" He spasmed for a second, then regained his normal stance. Noticing his clone was pinned by Shikamaru's Kagemane, he decided that it just meant that it was one less opponent for him to worry about.

Sakura reappeared, punching him, but her hand stopped on contact, and she held it, an expression of pain on her face. "What the hell are you made of?" She asked, and got a spinning kick for an answer.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled, but when him and Akamaru collided with Naruto, they collapsed to he ground. Naruto stepped on them, laughing. "None of you can touch me! Pieces of trash!"

Suddenly something he did not expect happened. "Katon: Ryuka no juitsu!" The massive flame attack washed over Naruto, engulfing him in a torrent of liquefying fire. As his scream echoed throughout the field, Sasuke smirked.

'Sorry, but I'm more powerful than you'll ever be.'

---

Okay, massive cliffhanger. Yay! I'm happy for me, but sad that FF authors have to string people on with such cruel tactics. Anyway, ask a question when you review, and not only will I answer it, I'll also increase the amount of time for writing the update it's at the beginning of. I care more about my fans waiting to get their question answered than Waiting for the new chapter, because there's always more FFs to read while you wait for a chapter, but it's not like anyone else can answer your question. I'm not going to say the whole 'Review please!' at the end, because I already gave a whole rant, and I don't want you to think I'm desperate. So, Ja Ne!

Next Chapter: The Game Begins

As the Rookies looked down at the charred Skeleton that was Kaguya Naruto, the remainder of the flames licked over what patches of skin still remained. Ino, Hinata, Chouji, and the mysterious boy were gagging, because it looked absolutely horrid. Sasuke was smiling about his victory over the cocky boy, and Sakura was torn between being disgusted that Sasuke could do such a thing, and fawning over how powerful he was. As they all looked away from the charred corpse, a voice spoke up, and everyone was shocked.

"That was cruel, Sasuke…"


	5. Author's Note and Preview

A.N. I want you all to know that I am still working on Kaguya, but I need a bit more time – the next chapter is short, but I will post it within the day. To keep you entertained until then, here is the prologue for Kaguya's sequel, (you heard me right), Titled "Blood and Bone." (for reasons that will become clear.)

Blood and Bone – Prologue

Not Enough

Kaguya Naruto walked down the rows of failed experiments. Their dead forms lay in stasis, the lines of pods like a museum. Stopping to read one, Naruto smiled. "Corpse Bone Pulse, Subject Three. Status: Failed. Subject could not repair its skin after the bone exited, leading to death by blood loss."

At this, he swelled with pride. He, the once called Uzumaki Naruto, was the only one to have survived the transfusion without a single mistake. Kaguya Naruto… the newest heir to the Shikyomatsu line. He liked the title. Ever since his brother had contracted the deadly illness, he had been called such. It was an honor, and a horror, as nobody expected Kimimaro to live.

That statement made him boil with rage. He had the best medics available working on him, but it wasn't enough. He needed something more… someone better… He needed… _**Tsunade.**_

A.N. I see about Ten chpters for Kaguya, total. Not including this chapter, or the next chapter, as it is very short, and meant mainly to stop you from having to deal with my cliffhanger for any longer. (Though it has a small one of it's own)

Please tell me what you think of the preview, please. My first chapter is much better (and about nine times longer, at least.) But I want to know you opinion of the first of the plots for it. There are a few more, and the come together quite nicely, in my opinion. ( I would ask yours, but you don't know what the others are.)


	6. The Game Begins

As the Rookies looked down at the charred Skeleton that was Kaguya Naruto, the remainder of the flames licked over what patches of skin still remained. Ino, Hinata, Chouji, and the mysterious boy were gagging, because it looked absolutely horrid. Sasuke was smiling about his victory over the cocky boy, and Sakura was torn between being disgusted that Sasuke could do such a thing, and fawning over how powerful he was. As they all looked away from the charred corpse, a voice spoke up, and everyone was shocked.

"That was cruel, Sasuke…" At those words, the entire area became filled with a killer intent beyond anything the Gennin had ever felt before in their lives.

Looking back at where Naruto stood, they watched in horror as his hair began to regrow back to it's original length, and red chakra burst from his destroyed chakra coils. "I didn't know you had it in you, Sasuke. You'll make a fine addition." As the Rookies just sat there in shock, watching as his body regenerated itself, the boy looked at them in amazement.

"If I were you, I'd be leaving before your opponent can fully recover from a jutsu that could have killed you in one blow." He turned to glare at Kiba. "Especially you." He said, and the dog boy didn't have to be told twice - he was so far gone it would have been comical, if it weren't for the circumstances.

As the rest of the group fled, Sasuke remained behind. "How could you possibly…?" He began to ask, and Naruto gave a small smile from where he sat, watching his arms, as the red chakra regrew his muscles, blood vessels, and chakra coils, before covering them with a layer of skin.

"I had encased my vital organs inside my bone structure, protecting them from harm." He started, and the seal on his neck began to act up, the came crystalline pattern appearing over the reforming skin. "All that was left was to regrow anything you could have possible damaged." He said, matter of factly, while still not looking up. Tensing his new muscles, Naruto tentatively stood, and gave himself an inward smirk "No, you can't learn it. This power is more unique to me than my Kekkei Genkai." He said, answering Sasuke's unspoken question.

"Then, what kind of power can you offer me?!" The 'avenger' shouted in frustration. He had yet to test this boy's power in a real battle, yet he so readily assumed that he was better than him?

"Fight me." Naruto said, stretching his newly reformed muscles, and smiling darkly. The pattern began to flow once more, this time completely engulfing the boy's body in it's patchwork pattern. "Give me all you have, and watch as I emerge unharmed."

There was a pause, and blood red eyes stared back at him. The Sharingan. "You're on!"

------ (in a training field)

Naruto quickly hopped out of the way of three fireballs sent his way. He meant to keep his word about not being injured.

Besides, healing burn damage was a pain.

"Not enough! Nowhere near enough!" He shouted, to draw Sasuke's attention. "Nogiku no Mai!" In an instant, the power from the cursed seal was launched in one concentrated burst to his feet, and he appeared behind Sasuke, grinning wickedly. "Hinagiku no Mai." The boy spun to punch Naruto, but found that he was no longer there, instead appearing on his right side, and throwing him across the field.

"But… How?" Sauske asked, and the boy ran full speed at him, nearly falling out of his Sharingan's traceable speed, and Sasuke found himself flying through the air again.

Naruto smirked, pointing at Sasuke. "See? You can't even keep up, with or without your pathetic bloodline. I'm not sure why my master takes an interest in a piece of trash like you." That did it, and Sasuke got to his feet, eyes blazing with rage.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" Flames engulfed where Naruto once stood, and the Uchiha smirked. "Yeah, now who can't keep up?" He taunted the blazing fire.

There was a slight gust of wind, and Naurto appeared next to him, whispering something into his ear. "You." There was a small smile made from nothing but malice. "Too slow." Sasuke couldn't make out anything more, as his world became dark.

* * *

Sasuke was forcefully dragged back into consciousness, with a feeling similar to a hangover. "You brat. You've been out for two days – your team was starting to accuse Naruto of killing you." An unpleasant female voice said. 

"T-two days?!" Sasuke stammered, and a starch suddenly appeared on his cheek. There was a pause, and the offending shuriken landed on the floor with a metallic clang.

"Stop repeating me! Dang, you brats are annoying. Why don't you just give up as a ninja – it'd be safer if you got beaten into unconsciousness by Naruto for two days while he was using the Nogiku."

The sound of footsteps echoed as someone approached. "Now, now, Neechan. I don't think you're being completely fair. I was using the first stage after all. Instead of giving up on being a ninja, just go back to the academy where you belong!" Naruto followed this up with a chilling laugh, and Anko looked disturbed.

"You idiot! What were you doing showing him 'The Seal'! Do you have any idea what will happen to our plan if he goes and blabs to someone?!" Naruto laughed, an amused one this time, and pointed to Sasuke with a smile.

"He won't. Because he wants one. Don't you, trash? Don't you want the kind of power I have?" Sasuke couldn't disagree, and just sat there helplessly as Naruto moved towards him.

Anko put her arm out, blocking Naruto's advance. "What the hell are you doing? You know that we'd be caught in an instant if you did that!" Naruto grabbed his sister's arm.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. This is what I came here to do. Sister, meet _Uchiha _Sasuke." This seemed to cause a reaction, as her arm dropped, and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-you can't be serious. This weakling of a boy is-" She was cut off by a nod from her 'younger brother'. "Then, by all means, proceed." Anko stated professionally, before turning to Sasuke. "Kid, how would you like the strongest kind of power in existence, short of a demon's chakra."

Sasuke shot up into a sitting position. "If you know where to get that kind of power, tell me!" He shouted. Naruto laughed at him, and Sasuke turned to him, with anger in his eyes.

"Eager, aren't you? Well, you can't find this kind of power - we have to give it to you." Naruto found himself under a killer intent so large, for a second, he thought that the kid could hurt him.

"Then give it to me." The raven gennin commanded, and The two ninja laughed. "Sure…" Naruto replied sarcastically. "Yeah, right. We're offering you the power you need to beat Itachi, and you're trying to force us to give it up? No way. You should be begging us to let you have it! But I'll forgive you… if you swear loyalty to our master, you can have it, think of it as a gift - almost. I'll give you the power, if our master can have your body once you defeat your older brother."

Sasuke stopped. How did he know that he wanted it to kill his brother with? Surely he couldn't have found out that fast. But a line from their conversation drifted into Sasuke's head. _'You have no idea what you're talking about. This is what I came here to do.' _"So, your master sent you here to get me, offering me the strength to beat Itachi in exchange for my body, did I get everything correct? Just what is it he want's from my body so much?"

Naruto laughed. It was starting to get annoying, how much he was doing that. "Well, you've got some spunk, don't you? Might as well answer, it's not like it could hurt. He wants your Sharingan - to help him learn all the jutsu in the world, you see. But he needs your body to use it, so he wants it. Don't worry, Itachi will be long dead before he takes over… if you accept."

There was quite a large amount of tension. Anko knew that if he refused, they'd probably have to leave konoha, and Orochimaru would punish them for their failure. However, if he accepted, it would be only a month or so until their last mission was complete, and the leaf village would fall.

"I accept. Now, give me this power." Sasuke said, and Naruto leaned over him. "This won't hurt a bit… at least, it didn't hurt me a bit - but I was designed to resist it's harmful effects, so I have no idea if it'll hurt you." Naruto said unhelpfully, and bit Sasuke's neck.

"What the hell are you do-arg!" Sasuke was trying to yell at him for biting him, when the seal appeared on his neck, and he began to pass out.

"It's how you receive the seal, loser. Good luck with your coma, or whatever." The boy commented, and Sasuke was no longer conscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I'm trying to finish up this story as fast as possible, as its sequel, "Blood and Bone", is what I really want to be working on. At the end of each chapter, I'll give more info on the sequel, as well as answer any questions you have for me about it. Questions for this story will be answered at the beginning of the chapter, starting next chapter.

For pairings, as someone has asked me about it, I'm not quite sure, but I have decided to depart from my usual NaruHina. Probably slight NaruIno and one-sided NaruHana. (This part was inspired by an idea for the sequel, so I have to include some in here as well.) There will also be SasuSaku. Expect to see some more hints for these next chapter.


	7. Not As Planned

"Stand down. Your mission has been revoked." Naruto ordered. The three sound ninja looked at him skeptically.

"How would you have gotten in contact with the boss? We just left the Sound village, so how could you have gotten to see him and back before we got here?" Naruto shook his head.

"I never left. My clone is currently receiving instructions and relaying them to me. Your mission has been revoked. You are not to harm the Hyuuga girl. Stand down, or I will request termination clearance. I will not hesitate to kill you, you know." Naruto was scowling. How could they doubt his orders? He was a voice of Orochimaru. No sound village ninja should disobey him, even if he had just given an order that went against that of their leader.

"I am a Voice. You have no authority to ignore my words. I _will _kill you for your disobedience." Naruto said, when the other ninja continued to advance.

'I'll just have to kill them, then. Damn, how did I get into this mess?' From her spot in the corner, Hanabi could only look onward as this boy began to fight the group who had killed her guards.

----

….Two Days Earlier…

----

"Relax. Me and Anko talked to him earlier this morning. He's perfectly fine, I assure you. He's just tired, and needs rest."

"Can you explain why he seems to be in pain while he sleeps?"

"I don't know. He _is_ the only survivor of the Uchiha clan. Maybe he has nightmares, or something."

"Well then, that is all."

"Then I shall take my leave of you, Lord Hokage."

After the boy stepped out of the room, The Third sighed deeply. "There's something that boy isn't telling me." He concluded.

Naruto walked away from the Hokage Tower with a felling of unease. It wasn't looking good. If the Hokage didn't trust him, it was only a matter of time until the ANBU caught on to his secret. He'd have to correct that.

In the hidden sound village, bones began to grow, forming a walking skeleton. Kaguya Kimimaro stared at the likeness of his 'brother'. "I must see Orochimaru. Can you lead me to him?" The skeletal Naruto asked, and the man nodded, the two of them walking off in silence.

In Konoha, Naruto opened his eyes. It wouldn't be long, and he had to come up with a plan. He could waver the suspicion for long enough by saving someone who would benefit the sound village by dying, but who was that? The Hokage, of course, but there's no way he'd be able to save him.

After thinking for a second, the answer was obvious. The Hyuuga.

"So, Kiba, how long do you think you have to live? I give you two, maybe three weeks." The dog-boy raised a fist at the offending person, but lowered it. He knew better than to try and fight Shino.

Team ten appeared out of nowhere in the way that they always did, Ino interjecting with her own comment. "Yeah… depends on when he meets you again. I'd stay away from him for a long time, if I were you, Kiba. I'd probably tell your parents, too… after all, can't be too careful."

Kiba nodded grimly. "Yeah. I should do that." There was a pause as Naruto appeared in front of the group, smiling wickedly.

"I don't think you should…" He warned, before walking nonchalantly away, muttering something to himself, leaving behind a group of six scared gennin.

---

…Two Days Later…

---

'Ah, that's right.' Naruto thought. 'I came up with this plan. But why didn't Dosu, Zaku and Kin try to escape when I caught them? …Crap, this isn't good. I don't think I can fight all three of them without giving them an opening to kill the heir, and I don't want that to happen - it'd ruin my plan!'

Dodging Senbon, Naruto quickly cut the strings with his bone sword. He knew her strategy, and couldn't afford to be put under. Kimimaro had much more experience with negating genjutsu than he did, so he had to stop her medium.

Spinning the sword, he smashed the propeller-like blade into Kin's face, sending her flying backwards. It wasn't lethal, but she should be out for a while. He looked back at Hanabi for a second, making sure that none of the Senbon had hit her. "Fine! If we can't take her, destroying the both of you should be enough!" Zaku shouted, and a cursed seal pattern spread over his body. 'That's new!' Naruto thought in alarm. There'd only be one reason why he'd need a large amount of chakra…

"Zankyuukyokuuha!"

---

…Two Days Earlier…

---

"Orochimaru-sama…" The skeletal Naruto bowed, and the snake-man smiled. "What goes on in Konoha that you would use your one clone here to tell me about?"

It gave what would have been a smile. "Uchiha Sasuke has been subdued and sealed, my lord. It should be two weeks, at most, until I can bring him back with me."

Orochimaru gave a soft smile of pleasure. It was always a good thing to deliver good news first. "That is good to hear. However, I know you would be more careful with your only clone, only using it in a grave situation. So, what is it."

The Naruto skeleton gave a bow. "I may not last here for two weeks. It is only a matter of time until the ANBU are onto me. Your sensei doesn't trust me because the Uchiha went into a coma from the seal. That's perfectly normal, of course, but he had fought me before hand, so to them it looks like I knocked him out for several days."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't?" The skeleton smiled brightly.

"Of course I did. But now that he's been out too long, due to the application of the seal, the Hokage questioned me, and I'm entirely sure that old man's onto us. In order to throw his suspicion, I'll have to do something heroic. That man is a fool - it'll work, at least for the amount of time I need. But it has to be something big. I request that you send ninja to kidnap a Hyuuga heir."

Naruto looked around - he knew he had sensed something. Maybe he shouldn't have dropped by the gennin when he was heading to a safe place, but if Kiba told his parents, his safety would be compromised.

He quickly decided that it didn't matter. Those rookies would play right into his hands, just as they were supposed to. Laughing to himself, Naruto severed the ties with his clone, and jumped out into the city. He had to get ready… get them ready, of course.

Yamanaka Ino was scared. "What's wrong, Ino-sempai?" The boy asked. She just backed up, considering running for her life.

"It's not everyday you see someone who attempted to kill one of your friends sitting in your bedroom when you get home." She responded. This got a creepy smile from Naruto, and he got up from his seat on Ino's chair, taking an object off the desk and handing it to her, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Looking at it, Ino realized that it was a letter. Opening it, she read it aloud.

"_Yamanaka Ino. I have decided to give you a chance to prove that you are not weak. All jutsu have their purpose, and I have recently learned that your clan is specialized in mental ninjutsu and genjutsu. I would like a demonstration of your prowess with these jutsu. I have hidden a certain piece of information in a scroll inside the Hokage tower. It is your task to obtain this information, and retrieve it with these following conditions._

_1. You may not get caught. If anyone suspects you were tying to access forbidden scrolls, they will throw you in jail, and you will fail._

_2. You may not set foot inside the tower. I will need to test your ability to go from body to body, and this is how I choose to do so._

_3. You may not remove the scroll from the room. This is to ensure that No.1 doesn't happen. _

_4. You must have all the information contained in the scroll. If anything is missing, you will fail._

_There are also a few goals for you to meet._

_1. Find my assistant inside the tower. If you can, your job will become much easier, as you will have help. If you entrust he wrong person, however, you will be caught, and fail._

_2. Accomplish the task within three hours._

_3. You must find out which scroll is the right scroll by yourself. I will give you this clue, though. I have tampered with it, leaving a mark inside somewhere. You clearly will not have enough time to check every scroll for said mark, so you will have to find it another way._

_I will be feeding your body solider pills, to allow you the use of unlimited amounts of chakra, so there is no need to hold back. If you accept this challenge meet me at the academy rooftop in three days._

Ino sat down on her bed. What to do? It was a chance to prove herself to Naruto, so how could she pass it up? She'd need to practice a lot within the few days she had. If it had been today, she knew she would have failed, or been caught.

---

…Two Days Later…

---

It was simple enough. Wait until the girl's bodyguards were taken care of, then come in, scare off the ninja, and regain the trust of the Hokage. If he was lucky, he'd get a new pawn as well, if he was very lucky, maybe even two.

And here it was - his moment to shine, and become the hero that the poor girl needed. (Because of his own actions, but she wouldn't know that.)

Smashing through the door, he found Dosu, Zaku, and Kin about to capture the youngest daughter of the Hyuuga chief. He had done his research - it was that one who was going to become heir.

"Stop right there!" He shouted, and the trio stared at him uncertainly.

"_Crap! Let's get out of here! We didn't plan on more of them." _Was how it went in his head. Instead, however, he was mainly ignored.

"Fine. Stand down. Your mission has been revoked." Naruto ordered. The three sound ninja looked at him skeptically.

"How would you have gotten in contact with the boss? We just left the Sound village, so how could you have gotten to see him and back before we got here?" Naruto shook his head.

"I never left. My clone is currently receiving instructions and relaying them to me. Your mission has been revoked. You are not to harm the Hyuuga girl. Stand down, or I will request termination clearance. I will not hesitate to kill you, you know." Naruto was scowling. How could they doubt his orders? He was a voice of Orochimaru. No sound village ninja should disobey him, even if he had just given an order that went against that of their leader.

"I am a Voice. You have no authority to ignore my words. I _will _kill you for your disobedience." Naruto said, when the other ninja continued to advance.

'I'll just have to kill them, then. Damn, how did I get into this mess?' From her spot in the corner, Hanabi could only look onward as this boy began to fight the group who had killed her guards. 'Ah, that's right.' Naruto thought. 'I came up with this plan. But why didn't Dosu, Zaku and Kin try to escape when I caught them? …Crap, this isn't good. I don't think I can fight all three of them without giving them an opening to kill the heir, and I don't want that to happen - it'd ruin my plan!'

Dodging Senbon, Naruto quickly cut the strings with his bone sword. He knew her strategy, and couldn't afford to be put under. Kimimaro had much more experience with negating genjutsu than he did, so he had to stop her medium.

Spinning the sword, he smashed the propeller-like blade into Kin's face, sending her flying backwards. It wasn't lethal, but she should be out for a while. He looked back at Hanabi for a second, making sure that none of the Senbon had hit her. "Fine! If we can't take her, destroying the both of you should be enough!" Zaku shouted, and a cursed seal pattern spread over his body. 'That's new!' Naruto thought in alarm. There'd only be one reason why he'd need a large amount of chakra…

"Zankyuukyokuuha!"

----------------------------------

A.N. I'm now including a list of Naruto's Dances at the end of the chapter. This will cover some of the new ones he's been using, so that you aren't all confused.

Bone Shuriken - Naruto rips out his kneecaps, and throws them at the opponent. Sharp enough to cut, but hardly lethal, unlike it's cousin, the Finger Bone Drills. Used as the first attack when fighting Anko.

Yaemugura no Mai - Bone spikes erupt out of the back, skewering opponents, or used as a form of defense. Naruto created this technique as an alternative to the Karamatsu, as he does not have enough control over his bloodline to use the technique. Used to sneak attack Anko.

Fushinshi no Mai - (Dance of the Hyacinth) A supplement to Tsubaki no Mai, is increases the length of the bone swords, allowing excess range in exchange for maneuverability. Used in his battle against Anko.

Sawarabi no Mai - (Dance of the Seedling Fern) After planting bones in the ground, this technique sends them sprouting to the surface. Kimimaro has much more power behind this move, having a natural Kekkei Genkai, and can create a whole forest with this technique, whereas Naruto can only create about ten maximum. After creation, Kimimaro can merge with any bone at will, another ability that Naruto lacks. Naruto, however, has the ability to modify the shape of the bones after their creation, often using them to restrain his opponent, instead of damage them. (As seen in his battle against Anko.)

Akeisha no Mai - (Dance of the Acacia) Naruto creates a bone plate on his back, sliding it out for use as a shield. Essentially a larger and duller version of his Bone Shuriken, it lacks power, but makes up for it in durability. Often used in combination with Tsubaki no Mai, as a Sword and Shield combo. Seen in his battle against the Seven Rookies.

Ran no Mai - (Dance of the Chrysanthemum) Naruto creates a functioning clone out of bones. It lacks use as confusion, as it looks like Naruto's skeleton, which is not easily mistaken for the actual boy. It has very little power, as there are no muscles, and it's movement is really just the growing and shirking of the bones in a given direction, what Kimimaro used to move his body. Used in his battle against the Seven Rookies, and the clone that visited Orochimaru.

Haku no Mai - (Dance of the Oak) Naruto increases his bone density to make him immune to most physical attacks. His strength also increases. The downside to this is that he becomes slower and less evasive. Seen in his battle against the seven rookies.

Nogiku no Mai - (Dance of the Aster) Naruto decreases his bone density to increase his maneuverability and speed. The downside to using this technique is that his strength and resilience diminish, the reason why Anko teases Sasuke about being knocked out by him while using it.

Hinagiku no Mai - (Dance of the Daisy) A style of attack used when under the effects of the Nogiku no Mai. Concentrates chakra to his body, enhancing his reflexes and allowing another increase in speed. Using this, he then anticipates the opponent's moves, and is able to get out of harm's way when the attack hasn't even been launched yet. However, this is not a perfect technique, and once his opponent realizes what's going on, is easily able to counter it. To help this, it is often supplemented with a light genjutsu. Used in his battle against Sasuke.

There you have it. I would like you to tell me what you think of my jutsu - are they worth of the Kaguya line, or just weak imitations, things like that.

I meant to update a lot sooner, but I didn't get time to work on it until my entire family got sick, allowing me to stay home instead of go to school where I can't work (Although, I wasn't feeling well enough to write for a few days.)


	8. Plans Set in Motion

-1I've got a lot of time to write, as I can't go to school! So, without further adieu, here is the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zankyuukyokuuha!" Zaku screamed, and the force of the attack ripped apart the wall that Hanabi had backed into.

Naruto found himself flying through the air, clutching something tightly to him. After a spit second, he realized it was the girl, which his body had jumped into the attack to grab and keep safe from the combination of extreme sound and wind.

Landing on his back with her on top of him, he could hear the cries of Zaku and Kin, complaining that they were still alive. Setting the unconscious girl down, he turned to face the attackers. This was bad. Kin had gotten up - he hadn't known how far she had come. That made it a three on one battle to protect an unconscious girl, and he wasn't the three.

On an ordinary mission, he would have just let the girl die, but he couldn't do that here. There was only one choice.

Forming a chain of hand seals for the first time in his life, Naruto hope that this would work. "Forbidden Kaguya Art: Kotsuchisouheigou!" (Bone Feast Absorption) Long tendrils of bone erupted out of his back, swarming the girl, and wrapping her in a cocoon of thin bones. The mass then retreated into Naruto's back, and it was sufficient to say that, while merging your body with bones you create is harmless, trying it with another's form is quite painful.

---

Hanabi awoke, her eyes able to see nothing but darkness. 'Where am I?' She asked herself, her mouth unable to move, for some reason. 'Am I… dead?' There was suddenly a rushing light coming at her from the darkness, and she emerged back into the world.

---

"I feel my new partner is awake…" Naruo said calmly, and felt the pull as the girl tried to turn her head to see the voice. "You'll have to refrain from excess movement. I am trying to save your life, after all." He commented, and Hanabi activated the Byakugan.

There was, for several moments, a very loud scream. After all, it's not every day an eight year old finds themselves fused to a thirteen-year old's back. In fact, she kept screaming after those few moments, but couldn't be heard afterward because a bone had grown over her mouth to block out the sound, which only served to make her scream more - not as though anyone could hear her.

As the cursed seal flowed over Naruto's body, he smiled, tainted by the dark power. "You know…" he said. "that last attack really hurt. Besides, do you really think I wouldn't follow up with my threats? You WILL die here." And with that he launched into action.

Dosu was his first target. He'd be a real annoyance if he couldn't move properly. As he came in for a punch, the mummified man raised his gauntlet to block. Naruto just opened his hand, grabbing the gauntlet, and, within a split second, breaking it, then following through and breaking the arm as well. Finishing off the weak Shinobi, Naruto merely stabbed him through the heart with the Tsubaki.

Zaku was next. Naruto was going to make him wish that Orochimaru had never given him a cursed seal. 'It's not like it'll matter anyway.' Naruto thought. 'He'll be dead.' Dodging a Zankyuuha, he continued up to the boy, where his mind sprang into action. Just as he was about to perform a Zankyuukyokuuha, Naruto grabbed his hands, and forced them together, while pulling a Rotation-like move to spin out of the way of the blast, as Zaku literally tore himself in two, each hand's Zankyuukyokuuha sending half of the body flying in opposite directions.

'Just as I thought. I can use this girl's muscle memory while she's attached to me. Quick - the last one's not a threat at all. I should use this time to learn about the Jyuuken.'

After standing completely still for several moments, Naruto calmly walked up to the remaining member and tore her head off.

The curse seal receded, but there was something that felt wrong with it this time. It was like it was getting pulled in two.

Hanabi slid out as he released the jutsu, the girl unconscious once more. High up on her chest, just under the neck, was a mark he knew all too well. The Cursed Seal of Earth.

"Well, this saves me some time. And now that she has a seal… this makes things a whole lot easier on me." Naruto said to himself, and carried the girl to towards the Hokage tower. He had to report the attack to somebody, and Hiashi was on a mission - why he had picked this day to begin with.

---

The next day - Hyyuga compound

---

Hyuuga Hanabi was an extremely happy girl. Not only had she met the most powerful boy she'd ever seen, but he was also… her mind stopped there. As a Hyuuga, she was trained to ignore emotion, but there was something special about that boy. She'd do anything for him - he had saved her life, after all. At least, that why she tried to tell herself she would. Hanabi was acting extremely different… and it was confusing her new guards to no extent. None of the others had ever mentioned that she was so spacey.

---

Naruto sighed in relief. Back to being safe in Konoha again. Trying to remember something, he scowled at his lack of attentiveness. Two girls, was it? Orochimaru would be pissed. He came here for Sasuke, and he'd be bringing along one girl already, possibly even three if everything went how he planned.

Hopefully they'd be useful enough to make up for that. The Hyuuga girl, she would be his first work in a long time, of that he was certain.

Pausing for a second, he thought back to times when he went too long without practice. Naruto made up his mind quickly. He would experiment on a few others first, to get his skills back up to their old level, then he would work on her. After all, if he did it right, she could easily be his best one yet.

Smiling to himself, Naruto went on his way. He didn't want to keep the second girl waiting. Pausing for just a moment before he jumped onto the roofs, a thought crossed his mind. 'Genetic Manipulation. It's just like riding a bicycle, you never really forget.'

"So, Ino-sempai, have you made your decision?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded silently. "I'll do it. Just, how am I supposed to get in the tower from here, and without entering it directly?" The boy frowned.

"If that's all you've got, you should just give up. You're going to need to make split-second connections while you're inside. But I'll give you this one. Mind Transfer someone going in the building. You'll have to use that jutsu a lot inside, as who you're in may not be able to access certain areas, or have the correct information inside their mind than what you need." Ino put two and two together, coming to another conclusion as well.

'He's really giving me more hints, as the entire second part to that wasn't necessary.' There was at least one area most people couldn't get through inside the tower to get to the scroll, and she'd have to look in people's minds to find some answers, as it would be impossible to know otherwise, was her conclusion.

"Okay. I'm going in… Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She shouted, and on man in the streets fell down in front of the Hokage building. Standing up, (s)he walked inside, acting as if nothing happened.

"If she doesn't learn that she can't shout the name of the jutsu while trying to be sneaky, she'll be caught within a few minutes." Naruto commented to himself.

---

Ino stared at the different passageways, and the staircase. 'How am I supposed to tell what floor it's on?!' she thought, feeling like it was impossible until she remembered Naruto's advice.

'So, look in their mind for where it is? Hmm… let's see… Ah! The third, fifth, and eight floors contain scroll rooms. The third is official documents, so I don't think he wants something from there… fifth has records, don't think that's likely, and eighth has forbidden jutsu scrolls… hm, I wouldn't think he put it there either.' Ino thought long and hard about it before realizing the answer.

'I've got it! The eighth floor's scrolls are 'forbidden', meaning that most people won't have access to them. Also, there's certain to be someone of those people who knows what scroll it is, and I have to get it from their mind! Naruto's assistant probably knows where it is as well, but is probably someone without clearance.'

Determined to get the job done, Ino walked up the stairs, and headed for the eighth floor.

---

"You… you killed Ino!" someone shouted, and Naruto turned to look at them. Kiba and Sakura stood on the hill, with the latter's finger pointed accusingly at him, the former trying to hide behind her.

"You idiot…" He droned. "Have you ever seen her Mind Transfer Jutsu? She passes out after use, because the mind leaves the body." Sakura looked at her rival's unconscious body warily.

"Yeah, but why would she have used it now?" she asked, and Naruto grinned. "Let's just say that she's doing me a little favor."

Sakura approached him, waving her fist, as Kiba looked around for a new hiding spot, as his old one just left him. "I don't like the way you said that! I'm warning you, if anhting funny's going on, then I'll-"

"Do nothing, because you're a worthless piece of trash. Same with mutt-boy over there who thinks he can hide behind a very skinny tree." At this Kiba jumped, landing in the branches of said tree, which couldn't support his weight, and made him crash back down to the ground. "Now get out of my sight, before I really pick a fight with you." Naruto ordered, and Kiba was nowhere to be found.

Smiling cockily, he turned to Sakura. "Go follow your boyfriend, loser." This ignited the fires of rage in Sakura, as the inner her started appearing, yelling insults.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said in mock apology. "I didn't know you weren't dating. It's just… you're enough of a _bitch_."(A.N. You will never see this word again. It's only used because Naruto would have thinks it's a good joke, because of the real meaning of the word.) And with that, he proceeded to knock the fuming Sakura unconscious, and roll her down the hill.

'Man, these annoyances keep popping up no matter where I go.' He remembered his time in the hidden mist village, and shuddered. He had some very bad memories associated with that place, and wasn't keen on thinking of them.

------------------------------------------

A.N. Never again will I use a word like that in my fic, so don't get used to it.

Next Chapter:

Ino's going to carry out her 'mission', but is this just more of Naruto's manipulation? Heck yes. But to what extent?

Hanabi's under Naruto's spell now… just why exactly would he want her, and will he stop there? With both her and Ino at his command, what will happen to Konoha once Sasuke awakes?

See it all in the next chapter, Infiltration and Innocence.

A.N. No new Naruto Jutsu this chapter, short of one with a very obvious effect.

A.N. No, Naruto will not be using the gentle fist style. He learned it from Hanabi as a reference. You'll see why that's important later… much later. Sometime late next arc.

A.N. The Konoha Arc is drawing to a close. I predict only a few more chapters until the next and last arc begins.


	9. Infitration and Innocence

-1For a long time it was eerily quiet. Ino couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with this situation, but didn't know what. Nobody had tried to talk to her, not even once. It was as if everybody knew she was different, and was trying to avoid her. Naturally, this would unsettle even the most hardened of spies.

Determined not to just give up and leave, Ino began to look for anyone who was separated from a group, alone in a more private area. Finding one, she switched minds with the guard, and decided to check his mind to see if he knew what was in the room he was guarding.

'No wonder nobody's going over here. This room contains the jutsu scrolls, and very few people are allowed to be let in.' Quickly memorizing the names and faces of each person, Ino then set out, switching back to the first body, to find one of these people.

---

Naruto smiled. "She's as clever as I hoped. Most rookies would just go into the room as the guard. But that looks suspicious, so she went to find one of the people who would normally go in there. Let's see what happens when she doesn't find any, though."

---

After looking around for a while, Ino realized that the people weren't in any easily accessible parts of the building, if at all. Heading down to the reception area, when no one would notice, she switched bodies with the woman there, and him the first body behind the desk.

'Okay, now to check her memory for whether or not those six came in…'

--------------------------------------

Hanabi sighed, completely entranced by the images her mind supplied her of the boy who had rescued her. If Naruto had been around, he would have laughed at how well his jutsu worked. The Suikazura no Mai, the Dance of the Honeysuckle. Like what the flower represents, Naruto's ultimate genjutsu gave the feeling of loving devotion to those affected. And by embedding it within the curse seal, there was no way that it would be detected or dispelled.

When Orochimaru had told him how useful genjutsu would be, he clearly wasn't think something along these lines, but Naruto would disagree once he saw it's results. It would get progressively weaker as time went on, and eventually disappearing completely, but he only needed it to last for under two weeks. Then the girl would be in his clutches inside the sound village, putty in his hands.

However, Hyuuga Hanabi was blissfully unaware of this fact, of the schemes and plans of her 'hero'. There could be no flaws with him, in her eyes. As the veil of deception wound tighter around those same pale white eyes, the other Hyuuga Heiress could sense the overwhelming dark presence that was beginning to show it's hand.

It may have been an error in his weaving the two jutsu together, or a side effect of combing Juinjutsu and Genjutsu, but some of Naruto's chakra seeped out of the seal, easily detectable, but unnoticeable.

It was that mistake, or that coincidence, that saved the life of Hyuuga Hinata.

--------------------------------------

Naruto was getting bored. Watching a (for all intents and purposes) dead body wasn't very interesting, as Ino had come to a stand-still. Creating a Mizu Bunshin to oversee the rest of the mission, Naruto left to go check on his newest devotee.

"Oneesan, you should have been there. He was great, taking out the ninja who attacked us easily. He beat three, at least chuunin strength ninja, who had taken out four of my guards. He was so amazing!" Hinata still felt wary of this mystery guy.

"Do you even know his name, Imotou?" She asked quietly, and Hanabi's face fell, a look of depression on it.

"I was out cold a lot so I didn't get a chance to ask… It's so embarrassing… he probably thinks I'm weak. I wouldn't be surprised if father did too." Hinata nodded silently.

"Y-You won't tell him, will you?! If he finds out that I couldn't even hit them…" Hanabi trialed off, shuddering at the thought of what would happen. Hiashi was more recently becoming nicer to her, on the grounds that she wasn't weak.

"Don't worry, Hyuuga-chan. I will keep your secret." Naruto said, both girls inside the room startling. Hinata froze up in fear, while Hanabi appeared to pass out with a strange look on her face.

From outside the window, Naruto smiled at Hinata. "I came to see if Hyuuga-chan was alright after yesterday. There is no need to worry about any fighting today, despite the fact that your teammate and a fellow rookie have already visited me threateningly."

Hanabi sat up, mumbling to herself. "That's strange… I thought I saw that guy outside my window…" Turning to it, the grey-haired boy on the other side waved, causing Hanabi to blush madly and start stammering random things that nobody could understand under her breath.

"It's kinda hard to talk through a window. Hyuuga-chan? May I come in?"

-----------------------------------------

'Why does it have to be this hard? I can't wait here, until one of the people allowed in the room comes in, not if I want to finish within three hours. What to do, what to do. I can get in if I pose as one of them with a transformation… no, that'll never work. They'll be on the lookout for that. I have to - What the heck is he doing here?!'

Kaugya Naruto walked in the front door, and smiled at the receptionist. "Ino-sempai… I've forseen your complication. This won't work at all. Allow me." Then the boy walked out the door, made a hand-seal, and walked back in as Yakushi Himura, one of the six people allowed to go inside the scroll room.

"Come… In the first body, of course." He said, in a voice that didn't sound like Naruto at all. Ino assumed that it was the voice of the real Himura, and quickly switched bodies before following him out of the room.

In the hallway on the eighth floor, Naruto turned to Ino, and ordered her to switch bodies with him. Upon the transfer, Ino delved into what should have been Naruto's memories, trying to find which scroll it was in there, but found them to be those of Himura.

A second Naruto appeared beside her, holding her old body. "I'll go put this guy somewhere safe. Remember, you may be able to get in, but you still need to figure out who knows which scroll it is."

"Wait." Ino whispered. "How did you -" But Naruto was gone.

-------------------------------------------------

Hanabi was in heaven. Or, at least, she thought she was. It wouldn't be quite so great for her if she knew that the feelings were an illusion, but it didn't matter at the moment anyway, as the object of her affections, no matter how false they may be, was near her. This, of course, made her very light-headed, and had she been a bit less confident of herself, probably would have fainted.

"I'm Kaguya Naruto. May I ask your name, Hyuuga-chan?" He already knew it, of course. But if he hadn't set up the encounter, he wouldn't have, and so Naruto had decided it was best to pretend that he didn't.

"I-I'm H-H-Hanabi…" She stammered, and Naruto smiled. He had never tried to use the jutsu at full power before, only weaker forms to test whether or not it worked. 'Amazing… such a powerful technique… no wonder it takes so much chakra - my whole capacity without using the seal. This is without a doubt one of the most powerful genjutsu I've seen.' Naruto smirked at his actions. 'If I hadn't embedded it into the curse seal, it's raw power would have drawn the Byakugan eye straight to it. If the only Uchiha wasn't on my side, there's no way the Sharingan wouldn't know it. Hmm… while the jutsu is still in effect, I need Sasuke to tell me how it looks to him. It would be a nice experiment. Seeing just what happens when you imbed genjutsu in ninjutsu.' There was a pause in his thoughts.

'I think I've heard of a bloodline that does something similar to that. I'll investigate it later.'

"Well, it' very nice to meet under non-lethal circumstances, Hyuuga Hanabi-chan." Naruto said, bowing slightly to the girl, who's face instantly became a shade of crimson that didn't look like it belonged on a person, and more like a color suited for a strawberry.

Hinata frowned. That feeling still hadn't left her. Despite the fact that he had saved her little sister, the weird aura that seemed to surround him only became more clear to her. "Isn't it interesting that you just so happened to be there at the time of the kidnapping?" She said, then covered her mouth, blushing in embracement. That was awfully forward of her, and she had no idea what would have caused her to say something like that.

Later, once she knew the truth, she would attribute it to instinct, a sense that told her to protect her little sister. In the year to come, she would wish that she had listened to that sense more often.

"I saw them in town, and something didn't feel right. Once I first figured out that they were enemy ninja, I assumed they were after a council member. I checked all of their houses, but they weren't there. I then thought of the most powerful clans in Konoha, and there I was. If only I hadn't stopped by the Uchiha's hospital room first… I would have made it in time to save the others in the room."

Hanabi felt somewhat insulted that he considered the Uchiha clan above the Hyuuga, but realized that everyone did. At the last chuunin exam, hundreds of people from different villages had come to watch him fight. Nowhere near that many had showed up to watch her cousin Neji, and those were mainly members of the clan and other residents of Konoha.

Although it was entertaining to watch Neji beat Sasuke. He and some other boy had become chuunin, while the Uchiha had stayed a genin. Hmph. More powerful indeed.

"T-Thank you for saving me." She said shyly, diverting her eyes from the recipient of the comment. Hinata stared onward, still not completely convinced. She had good reason not to be, but instead, the quiet girl just felt bad about herself, not being able to trust someone who had saved her sister. (Even if he had nearly killed her teammate.)

"It's nothing, Hanabi-chan." Hinata's eyes shot open. "I-I don't think you should call her that… father might not like it." Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"And why would that be?" He said, as Hanabi realized the truth in her sister's words. "Because she's the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head." Hinata answered, and Naruto bowed to the both of them.

"I guess I've been using an inappropriate suffix, Hanabi-sama." He said, then turned to Hinata. "I must apologize for attacking your teammate, then. I'm afraid I need to get better control over my temper."

Hinata really felt a bad vibe coming from him, and that only increased her guilt. Sure, he was only being nice because of their social status, but it was still him trying to be nice, and that's what mattered.

"P-Please… d-drop the honorific…" Hanabi asked, and Naruto bowed. "As you wish, Hanabi-chan. But I won't have to explain to your father why there's a boy calling you 'chan'." Then he paused. "Okay, hopefully I won't be. I don't want to get on Lord Hiashi's bad side." He said with a smile.

Hanabi looked crestfallen, apologizing for being an inconvenience to him, and Naruto startled. "No, no! Not like that! I'm fine with calling you Hanabi-chan." He said, trying to console her. Dang… his plans were ruined if she accidentally broke the genjutsu!

----------------------------------------

Ino wandered around the building aimlessly. She was now in the body of the chief medic of Konoha, allowing her access into the room, but as Naruto had said, it wouldn't do her any good if she couldn't identify who would know which scroll Naruto had modified.

Who would… wait - if Naruto came and modified a scroll, he would have been caught and thrown in jail. Meaning he would have had to use the body of someone else, making them be the one who came and did it.

His recent control over the body of Himura proved it. Naruto knew the Shintenshin. All she had to do was check the memories of the guard, find out who had entered the room within the past few days, and check those people's memories. They would be sealed away because of the Shintenshin, but she could access them.

Heading back to the eighth floor, Ino used the mind transfer to get back inside the guards body. She had to search quickly, as Himura would regain consciousness fairly quickly. By putting more chakra into the jutsu, it could keep them out longer, but not indefinitely. She was certainly glad that Naruto was feeding her soldier pills, as her own chakra would have run out a long time ago.

The people who entered the room. Sandaime Hokage - there's no way she'd be able to hit him with the Shintenshin, so she doubted Naruto had done it either. Yakushi Himura - Naruto wouldn't have made it that obvious. There's no way that he would have handed her he person she needed. That left one man. Hatake Kakashi. Damn.

--------------------------

A.N. Well, it looks like Ino's hit a tough spot here. She has to, somehow, hit Kakashi with a Mind Transfer Jutsu. But will it be as hard as it seems? After all, Naruto would have had to have done it sometime…

A.N. The genjutsu he placed on Hanabi, while strong, is easily broken by contradicting emotions. If he makes her feel sad, or angry at him, it's gone. Now, how will he proceed?

A.N. The conclusion to Ino's challenge comes next chapter, along with the event you've all been waiting for - Sasuke wakes up. What will Naruto do to gain the loyalty of his next target? And how exactly will he get Ino in on his traitorous plans without making her leave? See it all in the double chapters, Destati! - Sasuke Awakes! and, Conclusion of Plans - Traitors Come Together!


End file.
